Visits, please
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Shiro might be evil, insane and a hollow. But he might be a little lonely too. Zangetsu is feeling a little lonely as well. no pairing, just two chapters of thinking from these guys
1. Chapter 1

I don't like King. Not one bit, he never comes in here and talks to us pleasantly. Nor does he ever come in here for a good fight with the problem of gravity possibly asserting itself, the best part of this place. Zangetsu and Tensa don't either. Sure, we respect him, and don't bug him like the other Zanpakutô probably do. Doesn't make being left alone for ages any easier to deal with.

I mean, really! He thinks it's strange that Zangetsu barely talks. Of course he barely talks! He has no-one sane to talk to! I mean, yeah there's me, And Tensa of course, but I was broken from the start and Tensa is never around for long enough to get affected by loneliness, since he's always focusing on compressing King's reiatsu because of his stupid Bankai, why can't he have a 'boom, boom!' Bankai anyway? It'd make SO much more sense! He's got enough reiatsu for it, at least. And Old man Yama doesn't have a stupid little compression Bankai even though he's got tons of the stuff too.

No sense… you are made of nonsense, you have lots of reiatsu, but you don't bother to control it. You have a Hollow in you, but you don't feed me. You never even bother to visit, we can see you, King. Having fun outside this bleak, half flooded, sideways world. This world doesn't even make sense! And it's your world, too. Not mine, or Zangetsu's or even Tensa's stupid little world. I mean, in the whole, kill Aizen training thing, he was in here for ages. Yeah. But that doesn't make it any better! I want to get out and have some fun, eat a little. Is that too much to ask? Yeah, I guess it is.

You don't come in here, you shut us out nearly all the time, this world is only just held together by threads of sanity weaving up the buildings like invisible vines. I just want to go out occasionally. You hide me. Pretend I don't exist. Go on your merry little way. Well guess what, I could care less. You don't really care, do you? And I guess that rubs off on all of us… we look to the clouds, fight the days away, sit down for hours doing nothing. Laugh from a stray thought above our heads. We don't have any sanity left in us, and personally, I'm amazed that you do, Kingy.

You have those people out there to cling to, protect like a mother. Che, why do it like that? Why not just… I don't know, go out there and kill them all before they can hurt them? Make it all better then. They'd like that, wouldn't they? You, the holy guardian who vanquished all foes before they could even touch his loved ones, yeah. No, you wouldn't do that. You're just going to be trudging forwards, wounded by enemies you could have killed aeons before this got so far. Far enough that I'd have a chance at getting out again, you don't know how that works though. Do you? Just that you get tired and weak and injured and then you're fighting me for control while I have a little fun. No fair, really.

I mean, I wouldn't exactly kill your 'loved ones' would I? Oh right, I'm EVIL aren't I? Something to suppress and fight till it goes away to lick its wounds and hide forever. Not good, is it? Well, you're the one who gave me a heart after all, I was willing to just carry on, bored and alone. 'til you come in here, for once, give us a good fight , chat with the old man about sunsets and mushy crap like that. Nope. Not going to happen though, is it? I can ask and ask and ASK but no, you'll never even hear me. You're just going to be out there, yelling at enemies to stop, letting them live and wondering, why can't I beat them? Well, come in here for once, learn how to wield us properly. Make it a common occurrence, come in here often. Pay a visit, just pay a visit!

 **AN, 700 words long and a little darker than usual. God, I love writing Shiro. See you later, fellow fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared ahead. Today was… normal. Not normal for others, but for me at least, it was normal. The Hollow had been in its building for the day, as usual. There was no sign of Tensa, as usual. It was all usual today. Instead of having the one unusual occurrence we all wished to occur, It was simply usual. Nothing special happened here.

Sighing, I jumped down from my pole. The day never ended here. There was no moon, no sun. No real objects of interest. When Ichigo was sad, it would drizzle lightly onto our sides, soaking the ground resembling wall. When he was calm, something resembling a sunset happened, and the buildings went from blue to tinged gold and orange. The worst though, was when he was happy, ironically. The sun beats down on us and the building's shake. It is horrible in here when that happens, and he never comes in here to see what happens.

Ichigo only ever came in here a few times, and during combat no less. While yes, I am a weapon for killing, that does not excuse it. He shies away from his hollow, the only one of us that was not made specifically for killing, because he does not understand the instinct which that creature thrives upon. I merely stand on poles all day, thinking. Hoping he will come in so we can converse, have a few joyous moments here. The building's only shake when he is confused, which makes you wonder why that happens when he is happy. The reason for that is because he doesn't truly accept happiness, and he is confused when he is.

That aside, he never comes in here to train either. He could get stronger, he could learn more, and he could gain a higher understanding of himself. But he chooses not to. Every night, I call out to him as he falls asleep, but he never hears me. Even though he has Bankai, and can talk with Tensa if he wishes, he does not deserve it. The method he went through to obtain it… was cheap. A battle between I and him in the sideways world out there is, innately, no different to one in this world. We exchange blows and he learns one lesson among many others he could have learned. That is what happens in here.

Bankai is supposed to be the 'ultimate bond between Shinigami and Zanpakutô'. So why, exactly did I give it to him then? I do not know that. Only that it has been a long time since then and it is one of my worst decisions to date. He did need it at the time, I suppose, but he did not truly understand me. A few times hearing my voice and seeing my face followed by a three day long fight does not result in a bond that close. Personally, I blame the doll, it likely had some sort of hypnosis on it. Ah well, moaning never solved anything after all. Merely made your blade weaker.

Still, even if he pushes and try's as hard as he can, he would never reach his full potential. He needs us for it after all, a swordsman who trains only himself can only reach half the height he could if he let us help. It would be beneficial to all of us, after all. So why, just why, does he never allow himself to visit? That is a question he is to answer, not I. I can only speculate on what the Tensa thinks when he is here, if he does anything at all beyond compressing our wielders energy. And the hollow never even thinks at all, so it would be a pointless exercise to talk to that beast beyond calling out an attack name with my blade at his snowy neck.

 **AN, so… since DragonBlaze66 requested it, I continued it. Out of boredom in the middle of the night again, ah well. I guess my body clock doesn't work properly, I'll have to work on that soon.**


End file.
